A Smoaking Queen
by The Daughter of Padfoot
Summary: AU- What would have happened if newly hired IT specialist Felicity Smoak had boarded the Queen's Gambit? Oliver and Felicity arrive at Lian Yu together. Five years later, they come back to Starling City together. What will that mean for this city? Olicity Theroy
1. Chapter 1

Moira Queen rushed through the hospital's hallways, while her mind tried to process the news. Her son, her beautiful baby boy, had been found alive, after five years since the Queen's Gambit went down. she was vaguely aware of the people staring at her, but she didn't care. She had to get to her son. Her heart beat a little faster when her eyes landed on Oliver's doctor.

"How is he?" Moira asked him the moment she was close enough.

The doctor gar her a quick run down of his condition, before closing Oliver's file. "Moira, I think you should prepare yourself. The Oliver you lost, might not be the one you found."

"I understand." She nodded.

"There is something more. He did not come alone." The man said.

"What do you mean?"

"he was found with a woman and he is very protective of her. he almost lost it when we tried to put them in different rooms. He barely leaves her out of his sight, if at all." The doctor explained.

"Have they said anything about what happened?"

"No, they haven't said a word, after we put them in the same room." The man replied.

"Thank you, Richard." Moira said gratefully to the family doctor.

"I am always available if you need anything."

"Thank you."

The man gave a final nod and left the Queen matriarch alone. Moira for her part stayed outside the room for a few minutes looking in through the glass. she could see two beds inside the room, though the one closest to the door was empty. Moira could see her son sitting on the foot of the second bed, where a female figure lay. Though he had his back to the door, she could see that Oliver clearly cared about her. she could feel it.

Taking a deep breath, Moira opened the door quietly, trying not to startle them. She reluctantly stepped in and stood on her spot, trying to find the perfect words to say. Ultimately, she found none.

"Oliver?" she whispered.

The man in question slowly turned his head towards her. upon seeing his mother, he got up and approached her and Moira pulled him in her arms. "Mom"

"My boy, my beautiful boy." She breaths "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you, too, mum." He said quietly.

"Who is the young lady with you?" Moira finally asked.

"Her name is Felicity. She was at the Gambit. Dad needed her as a consultant at the deal he was going to make. We are the only ones … she is the reason I am even alive. She is special." He said looking at her sleeping form. "I told her she could stay with us, I hope it is okay?"

"Of course, dear. I think I owe this woman more than I can express if she is the reason I have you back." She nodded.

"She really is. She was the one that found me and pulled me in the life boat." Oliver said quietly.

"Tell me about her." Moira sat on his bed, as he reclaimed his seat on Felicity's bed.

"Well, she is pretty amazing. She is a certified genius. She graduated from high school at sixteen and got a full scholarship to MIT. Three years later, she got her diploma, majoring in cyber security and computer science, top of her class no less." Oliver said proudly. "But there is so much more to her. She is kind and loving and when I needed it, she talked some sense into me. Never let me get away with any shit. She threw a coconut at my head once." He winced at the memory. Not his brightest moment.

"A coconut?" his mother asked surprised.

"I was being an ass. It was during our early days at the island. I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that dad was gone." Oliver said solemnly. "She has been my rock, all these years. I truly don't know what I would have done without her."

"I am happy that you had her with you. She sounds like a remarkable young lady." Moira said softly.

"She is. She truly is." Oliver said looking at Felicity, a small smile forming on his lips. She was awake, just pretending to be asleep to give him some time with his mother. "Do you know when they are going to discharge us?"

"No, but I will find out before I leave. I will have Raisa prepare your room and the one next to it. I heard you don't like to be far from her."

"You heard right. Though if you find us on the same bed don't be alarmed. We spent five years sleeping next to each other." He knew his mother did not particularly like what he said, but she kept quiet.

"I understand."

"Thank you." He nodded. "When is Thea coming? Do you know?"

"I though it would be best to wait until we get you back at the Manor." His mother replied.

"Mom, if it is possible, I would like to see her as soon as she is able." A hunted look covered his eyes and the woman could not deny him.

"I will take care of it." She relented.

"Thank you, mom. Really."

Moira did not stay long after that. She hugged him tightly once more and then left to make arrangements for their return to the Manor and for his sister to be brought to the hospital to visit. Oliver was excited to see his sister again.

"You can stop pretending now." He grinned at Felicity

"So, I am amazing, huh?" she grinned back.

"You are, didn't you know? I am pretty sure that I have told that before."

"Hm, maybe. So, do you want to talk about it?" she offered.

"She seems afraid around me, but I suppose it is expected. She wasn't pleased when I mentioned that we may end up in the same bed, but she should get used to it. I am not sleeping away from my wife."

"Sweetheart, we are not legally married." She placed a soft hand on his cheek. "We may have exchanged vows at Lian Yu, but it means nothing to everyone else."

"For now. Because I do not plan on leaving your finger empty for long." He said and leaned over to capture her lips.

"Just don't propose over dead fish, again." Felicity teased him.

"Don't worry. I will do it properly this time." He grinned mysteriously. He had been thinking of that moment for a long time. He wanted it to be perfect and definitely not over dead fish.

"Good, now all we have to do is put our lives back on track and save the city. Oh, did I mention that I need to get your family to like me?"

"They will love you. I think the fact that you are the only reason I am alive is good enough to make my mother love you. And speaking of mothers, what about yours? You did call her, right?"

"I did, but I don't know anything more. I would have thought that she would be here, considering that I came back from the dead and everything. But who knows what she'll do or when she will come." Her shoulders fell at the mention of her mother. Oliver knew that they never had a great relationship, but he hated to see the affect it had on his wife.

Wife. He really loved calling her that. And he could not wait to make it legal and official.

''We'll deal with whatever happens. Together.'' Oliver said firmly.

''That goes both ways.'' Felicity reminded him. ''And speaking about difficult situations, what are you going to do about Laurel?''

''I will apologize, for one. I am pretty sure she is not particularly happy that I am alive, so I don't think I will need to worry about her wanting to reconnect or something. But if she does, I will make it clear that there is no way we are getting back together.''

''I think this is a good start.'' She nodded. They had a lot of things to take care, but the Laurel issue always bothered her. She didn't like her all that much, from what Oliver had told her she wasn't jealous, but she did not approve of how she treated Oliver when they were together. Not to say that Oliver was an angel back then. Far from it.

''Sooo, when do you think Thea will visit?'' she tried to sound collected, but truth was that she was nervous about meeting the youngest Queen.

''Well, I think mom will send her over as soon as she is done with school, so in a couple of hours. And you, my love, don't need to be nervous.'' He smiled softly.

''Well, I really want her to like me, and knowing me I am bound to do something to embarrass myself. I am sure my mouth will run ahead of me.'' She groaned.

''You worry too much.'' He moved his body to take her on his lap.

''I hope you are right.'' Felicity placed her head on his shoulder.

''I am. Now, do you want to catch up on some gossip?'' he asked turning the Tv on.

''Sure, but you mister will go to your bed soon. You need to rest, too. God knows what we'll deal with until we go back to the Manor''

''Yes, ma'am'' he kissed the top of her head.

Almost three hours later, Oliver was asleep on his own hospital bed. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get him to get some rest, that man was _stubborn._ Felicity for her part was trying to occupy herself by watching TV, to catch up on the latest gossip, as Oliver put it, until he woke up. Being in a hospital, back in Starling City was surreal for Felicity. She expected to wake up back at their little cave any minute now. She had dreamt about being rescued so many times, she had lost count. she had come to terms with the fact that they were going to stay at the island forever, and just when she had started letting go of the hope of being rescued, the fishermen had found them. And now they were back to Starling, together.

"Uh, hi." A soft voice brought her back from her musings. Felicity almost jumped out of the bed when she heard it. Her head snapped at the direction of the voice, the door, and she could barely believe in her eyes. A gorgeous brunette was standing here, hesitation written all over her. she knew her, even f she was five years older now. Her eyes were exactly like the photo.

"Thea" she breathed, her heart beating a little faster. She was the little girl that kept them going, kept their hope alive. She was Oliver's sister.

"Uh, you know me?"

"Well, it is the first time I meet you, but I know everything Oliver knows about you." she replied. "Come, have a seat. I promise I don't bite, but I do talk a lot. I'm Felicity, by the way. Felicity Smoak." She offered her hand, as the younger woman approached her.

"Thea Queen." She smiled softly accepting it. Looking around, she decided to sit on the chair between the two beds. "I can't believe he is here."

"I know. I expect to wake up in our cave since they found us." She admitted.

"H-How are you? Both of you?"

"Physically, we are fine. We have a lot of scars and some burns, but those will heal. We'll have to ease back in to our old food habits, but I am never eating fish ever again. I've had enough to last me two lifetimes." She laughed softly. "I think the real challenge will be to learn how to be how we were, at least socially. Not that we will ever be the same people as five years ago. I know Oliver doesn't want to be the guy he was at 23, he's said so himself."

"I think that after all you've been through, no one will expect you to be how you were."

"Well, I don't know. It will be easier for me, I think. I never had any real friends. It's been me and my mother ever since I was six, not that we had the best relationship, and I have yet to hear from her." she shrugged. "Oliver, on the other hand, had a certain lifestyle and I think that everyone will expect him to step back in to it."

"I don't want him to go back to his old habits." Thea said looking at her brother's sleeping form. "Everyone saw him as the spoilt trust fund baby that got wasted every night and expected him to end up in custody every other week, too. I really hated that side of him. He was different when he was with me, though. We had ice cream date every week and he would take me to the movies and buy me all the popcorn I could eat. I never set foot at the ice cream shop we used to go since the Gambit sank."

"He loved your ice cream dates." Felicity told her. "when we finally reached the island on the life boat, we tried to keep track of the days, so when Saturday came, well we thought it was Saturday, he left me gutting fish and went to a big rock and sat there for a good two hours. And he kept doing that every week, or island week really. It took him a few months to tell me about your Saturday ice cream dates."

"Our house keeper would bring me a bowl of ice cream every Saturday. I never ate it, so she stopped after a month or so." Thea said sadly. "I ate very little ice cream in the last five years."

"Well, prepare yourself then, because Oliver plans on resuming on the ice cream dates." Felicity tried to cheer her up.

"Really?" Thea perked up.

"One day, we were at the beach, just sitting there, I asked him what he would do if he could go back to Starling for two hours. He said, 'I'd take Thea for ice cream'."

"He would spend his two hours with me? Not Laurel?" the younger woman asked in disbelief. If Thea noticed Felicity tensing up, she didn't mention it.

"Of course, Thea. Laurel is a chapter in his life that has been sealed. They were toxic for each other, his words not mine." She said, and it saddened her to see the disbelief in her eyes. "Don't sell yourself short. Laurel was never as important as you." she shifted closer to the youngest Queen.

"It's just … how did you do it? How did you survive on your own in a deserted island for so long?" Thea asked, her voice heavy with emotion.

"It was not easy, believe me. Some days were better, somedays were worse. The first few days were especially hard. It took some time to pull Oliver from his shock. And even then, he was not the best companion in a deserted island. I threw a coconut at his head once."

"A coconut?" Thea giggled.

"Yup, he was being an ass. But after a few days we came to an understanding. We only had each other, so we would do our best to work together. Not that things were perfect after that. Oh, no. we had a big argument once and he left. I had no idea where he had gone. He was gone for _hours_ and I was worried sick, because god knew what could have happened to him. And he had left me all alone. And I was pissed and worried. He came back when the sun began setting and I was so mad at him. I think it was the first time I ever used my loud voice at him. I yelled at him for several minutes. And when I was so sure I wanted to struggle him for leaving me, he just walked up to me, and he hugged me tightly. He did speak for quite some time, until he was sure I was calm again and he apologized. And he never did that again." Felicity smiled fondly at the memory of the first hug he had given her. "Things were really hard. We had hoped that someone would figure out where we had ended up and they would come and get us. People were bound to realize that the yacht had sunk, so they would send a search party. But after a few months we realized that they were not coming for us."

"They were looking for you for months." Thea assured her. "But from what I know they couldn't find any proof of survivors. The search was called off after six months. And I was so mad at my mother. I felt like she was abandoning dad and Oliver and the rest of the crew, but she wouldn't hear it. I knew Oliver was alive, I could feel it, but it wasn't good enough for her." tears filled her eyes. "All this time, I felt like I had let them down because I didn't fight hard enough to make them restart the search."

"No, Thea." Felicity put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You didn't. Don't say that, please."

"But if had fought harder …"

"No. the island we were at is uncharted. They wouldn't have found us. And it is not your fault. You didn't let Oliver down. far from it." she soothed her.

"What do you mean?" silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Come here, I am going to let you in on a little secret." Felicity patted the foot of her bed and Thea complied, sitting there.

Felicity reached over to the night stand she shared with Oliver and retrieved something from the drawer. She looked at it for a moment and then, she gave it to Thea. Thea took it and looked at it curiously. It was a worn photo. A photo that showed her twelve-year-old self, wearing a Santa hat, climbing on Oliver's back. Both siblings laughing happily at the camera.

"You were our hope." Felicity said softly.

"Me?" Thea asked with wide eyes.

"You." she confirmed and saw something changing in her. not in a bad way. More like a realization, a new determination. "The first time Oliver showed me the photo, I was pretty sure I was going to die."

"What?!"

"I had fallen while trying to climb a rocky area, when we were searching for shelter. Something stabbed me when I met the ground, underneath my ribs. H did his best to patch me up with the first aid kit from the life boat and what little we had, but I had lost a lot of blood. He started a fire to keep me from hypothermia and sat next to me. He pulled the photo from his wallet and gave it to me. He started telling me about you, and how you'd be disappointed if I died without having meet you. and that you wanted to meet me, and you always got what you wanted, so I had no choice but survive, so that we could meet." Felicity explained to her. "And it worked. I survived so I could meet you."

Thea said nothing for a moment. She just stared at Felicity and then did something the resident genius did not expect. She hugged her. A warm, heartfelt hug. And after a second hesitation, Felicity hugged her back.

"I am so happy that you survived, and I got to meet you." Thea whispered shakily, not letting go.

"I am happy I got to meet you, too." Felicity smiled.

"Just so we are clear, you are not allowed to die now that you met me." She said seriously.

"Oh, I don't plan on dying now that I can actually us hot water again." Felicity tried to lighten the mood.

"What are your plans now that you are back?" Thea asked a bit lighter now.

"Well, good question. I used to have so many ideas about what I'd do if I ever managed to leave the island, but now, I don't know. Oliver offered me to stay at the Manor…"

"Oh, that's great! Please stay at the Manor with us!"

"I will actually, at least until I can get my life back on track. Oliver wouldn't take no for an answer. I need to catch up with all the technological developments of the past five years. That will take some time, but I have to. I mean I can't work if I don't. and I need to figure out what my mother did with my things, plus I need to get myself a job. Oh, and I have to come back from the dead officially and legally."

"isn't your mum here?"

"Oh, no. she lives in Vegas, though I had thought that she would be here when we arrived." She said dejectedly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Felicity gave her a small smile. "Enough gloom, though. Let's talk about something else.

"Well, I want to say that I am really happy that my brother had you and you him. I really like you."

"Thanks, Thea" she blushed a little.

"It's the truth. I think you are pretty awesome."

"That, she is." A deep voice said.

"Ollie!" Thea exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the second chapter! If you are a fan of Donna or Noah Kuttler you may want to skip the last part of this chapter. This story is AU and it will not follow cannon. Also we will see more of Thea just because I love her. Let me know what you think, what you like and what you would like to see. Who knows, maybe you will. Plus, reading your reviews makes me type faster. Enjoy!**

"Ollie!" Thea exclaimed and flew from her seat to her brother and tackled him in a huge hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Speedy." He said returning the hug.

It took a few more moments for Thea to let go. She wiped her tears and sat back on the chair between the two beds.

"How do you feel? Are you okay?" Thea fired the questions.

"I'm fine, Thea. Don't worry." He said comfortingly. "So, what have I missed?'' Oliver asked his sister, trying not to let things get awkward.

''Well, a few things. I discovered I am allergic to cats. And it was no fun.''

''Ouch, so you won't buy a park to breed cats when you are older?'' he teased remembering Thea had said so when she was seven.

''Nope. Cats and I won't mix very well together. I must carry an epi pen with me, because I almost died two years ago when I was playing with a cat at a shelter.'' Thea shrugged.

''I used to stash them everywhere. I had one in each room in my apartment, one in my car, two at my desk at work and one in every purse.'' Felicity pipped. ''I have a severe allergy to nuts and a milder one to cats.''

''No peanut butter?'' Thea's eyes widened.

''Nope. That's actually how I discovered I am allergic: my mother gave me peanut butter for breakfast one day when I was three and luckily, we lived across a pharmacy.''

''I was saved by a vet. She had an epi pen because she was allergic to something.''

''Well, no cats for either of you, then. Or nuts.''

''You won't hear me complain. Let's see, oh, Tommy has a crush on Laurel.''

''Oh. I did not see that one coming.'' Oliver was taken aback.

''I had the same reaction. But then again, after you … after you went missing, Tommy started hanging out with her a lot. We used to have dinner every week, Tommy and I, and he talked about her a lot after a few months. Like a lot. Still does, though he comes for dinner every other week nowadays.'' Thea explained. ''What do you plan on doing with Laurel?'' she asked stealing a glance at Felicity who winked at her.

''I think I owe her an apology. Not in the please-take-me-back way.'' He added when he saw his sister's expression. ''This chapter of my life has been sealed. Laurel and I were toxic. We shouldn't have kept on getting back together.''

''Well, I think that this is a smart decision.'' Thea said approvingly.

''Uh, thanks, I think.''

''You are very welcome. Now, I am going to tell you something and I need you to be calm about it, okay?'' the youngster said seriously.

''I don't like this prologue. 'Oliver said.

''Mom got married last year.'' Thea said.

''Married?'' he blinked. ''Okay'' he said slowly. ''I suppose I should have thought about it. I never really expected her to be alone for the rest if her life. I just never thought about it actively.'' He said processing the information. ''Do I know him?''

''Yes, do you remember dad's CFO? Walter Steele?''

''Yes, he was an honest man, if I remember correctly. He always tried to explain things to me at the company when dad would drag me there. He would let me hide in his office sometimes. He was a good guy" he recalled

"Well, he is our step father now. He is great. We are close. And he gives good advice even if I don't always follow it." Thea rolled her eyes. "Mom didn't want me to tell you, but I think you should know. She was going to ease you in to it, but I think that's stupid. It is pretty important information."

"Thank you for telling me, Thea. And I agree, she should have told me." He said storing the information at the back of his mind to process it later. Now he wanted to know about his sister. "Tell me about you. I want to know everything."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you really. I go to the same school as you did, causing quite a bit of trouble. But I am working on stopping it. I promise. I don't want to be that girl who gets out of trouble because of her name. I am trying to improve my grades too, but algebra is my nemesis no matter how many tutors mom can hire me."

"I could help you with it if you like." Felicity offered.

"You would?" Thea's head snapped at her direction.

"Sure. I loved algebra when I was in school and I have tutored quite a bit of people on it." She said with a smile.

"Felicity is a certified genius." Oliver let his sister know.

"Really? That's so cool." Thea exclaimed.

"Thanks" Felicity blushed.

"Hey, Thea, are you still a 'fashion guru'?" Her brother asked.

"Well, of course I am." She gave him a look that said _are you kidding me?_

"So, when I get my accounts back, would you be willing to take us shopping?" he asked.

"Oliver…." Felicity tried to complain.

"You do realize that I have more money than I can spend and that I will not take a no for an answer, right?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows for emphasis.

"And I will gladly help him try to spend it." Thea grinned. "And we could grab lunch at the new Italian place. I want to know all about you two. I hear that you are very protective of her, Ollie." Thea grinned.

The man in question groaned.

"And you will have your cards back when you get home, mom went to the bank after she left here." She added.

Thea stayed for another hour or so. They had a good time talking and catching up with the world. Thea told them about any major events that they had missed and whatever gossip she deemed worthy. She left with a promise to return the following day, as they would be staying another day at the hospital.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet. The couple made plans for the next couple of weeks, as they had a lot of things to take care and some catching up, too. They ended up snuggling in Felicity's bed after their dinner. Oliver woke before morning rounds and returned to his own bed, just in time for the doctors to check on them.

Thea returned mid morning carrying a few shopping bags and a big smile on her face.

"What's all that?" Oliver eyed the bags.

"Just some necessities to see you until we go shopping. Raisa washed everything yesterday so you're good to go. So, we have some casual clothes to wear to get out of here, a set of pajamas for each of you, toiletries, towels, slippers and pair of shoes for each of you too. Oh, and a brush and some hair elastics for Felicity, too. Oh, and underwear. I think I didn't forget anything." The heiress said looking through the bags.

"Thank you, Thea." Felicity said sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks, Speedy."

"Oh, my pleasure. I hope I got your sizes correct, Felicity. Raisa told me Oliver's, but I had to guess yours." The young woman said separating the bags.

"Thank you." Felicity said warmly.

"You are very welcome. So, did the doctors say anything useful today?" she asked siting on the chair.

"The gave us a nutrition plan for the next six weeks to ease us in to our pre-island eating habits." Oliver supplied.

"No ice cream for two months." Felicity complained. "And I really missed ice cream."

"Well, once you are good to eat ice cream again, we will take you to the best place to eat all the ice cream you want." Thea assured her. "Oh, maybe we should open our own ice cream parlor!"

"You and Felicity will eat all the ice cream and then we won't have any for the costumers." Oliver gave her a look.

"What's the point in owning an ice cream parlor if we can't eat all the ice cream?" Felicity asked him.

"She is right!" Thea backed her up.

"I am going to be in trouble with the two of you ganging up on me, aren't I?"

"Yes." The two women said together.

"Oh, boy." He fell back on his pillows.

Felicity engaged Thea on talk about school and Oliver would give them his two cents every now and then. Thea admitted that she is not sure what she wants to study after school as she loved fashion but was also fascinated by PR. That led her to ask Felicity about her schooling and she was very impressed to hear that she graduated from high school at sixteen and then went to MIT.

"You just impressed the hell out of me." Thea said straight faced.

"Um, thanks, I think."

"You are welcome." Thea grinned. "Oh, Raisa prepared the room between mine and Ollie's for you and mum said something about you ending up on the same bed?" she shot them a questioning look at them.

"We have spent the last five years sleeping together. Oh god, no I did not mean in the naughty sense! Not that he is not you know … hot and oh my god you don't need to hear that for you brother! Please stop me!" Felicity babbled and became redder with each word she spoke.

"Felicity." Oliver said barely containing his grin.

"So, are you two together?" Thea asked with a glint in her eyes.

Felicity's eyes met Oliver's. "Yes, Thea, we are.," he replied to his sister while silently telling Felicity that it was her choice to tell her more.

When they were on the island, they had decided that they would keep the exchange of vows to themselves, though they had both agreed on possibly telling Thea and Thea only, after they were sure of her, because before leaving Starling, Thea was Oliver's favorite person and Felicity had come to love the girl through her brother's stories. She had given them both hope, even if she hadn't known at the time. And Felicity truly liked her now that she had actually met her. And know it was her choice to tell her or not.

"Actually, Thea, we are more than just together." Felicity said slowly, surely. "We exchanged vows a few years back. It's not official or anythin-"

"Oh my god! That is amazing!" Thea jumped from her seat. "I have a sister!" she pulled Felicity in to a hug. "Congratulations! And welcome to the family!"

"Thank you, Thea. I am excited to have a sister, as well." The older woman said to her with a big smile.

"Thea, this piece of information will stay between the three of us. It is something very personal to us and we chose to tell you and only you because you mean a lot to us both. Can you do it?" Oliver said seriously.

Thea's smile slipped a little, but she could understand. And really, she honored and thrilled that they entrusted their secret to her and her only. "Of course, I can. But I want to hear all about it. How did he propose?"

"He asked me over dead fish." Felicity said casually.

"Seriously?! Ollie!? That's not how you propose!" Thea glared at her brother.

"It wasn't planned! Not to mention that we did not have many romantic spots there. It just slipped through, I originally planned on asking her after we had lit the fire that night, but we were talking about the future. I couldn't help myself." He defended himself.

"The fire scene would be awesome, I think."

"Don't worry, when I ask her again, I will do it properly."

"You better." She glared "But thank you for giving me a sister." She beamed at her brother.

"My pleasure." He grinned teasingly.

"Ollie! Gross!"

Thea left shortly after that as she had to study and make sure everything was in order for their arrival at the Manor the next day. The girl was truly happy and excited about what they had told her and assured once more that her lips are sealed. In truth, the couple felt good to have told her, too.

"You know, I haven't seen this side of you in a long time. I am glad we are back. I missed us being playful and a little more relaxed." Felicity said to her husband.

"I am glad we're back, too. I daresay that if I didn't have you, I would be far more damaged. And I am happy we told Thea. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking you. You gave me a sister." She smiled "And I am glad I had you, too."

"You can thank me all you want tomorrow night." He smirked.

" _O-li-ver_ " she narrowed her eyes, making him laugh.

Moira came by to see them again that afternoon. Felicity managed to charm the Queen Matriarch with her warm personality. Moira liked Felicity very much. Oliver thought that from the moment his wife decided that his mother was going to like her, Moira had no choice but. And right he was. He could see through her mask a genuine smile and like towards Felicity. And he was rather glad about it, too.

The lawyers came, too, a couple hours after Moira. They discussed the situation and they told them what had to be done to resurrect them and have them be citizens of Starling City again. The lawyers would do most of the work, but the couple had to appear before the court to make a short statement. Then they just had to have their driver's license and ID re issued and they would be good to go.

By the time the visiting hours were over, Oliver had a head ache, but he was thankful for the distraction. Both he and Felicity were getting restless for sitting around for so long and they had taken their minds off things.

They did some very light exercise after the doctor's rounds that evening and then took turns to shower, putting the things Thea dropped off in to good use. Felicity had expressed her glee to be out of the hospital gown and Oliver couldn't agree more. He had felt ridiculous in that thing.

The next morning, Thea had arrived before her mother at the hospital, hours before. The visiting hours had just started when their door opened, and the Queen daughter marched in, bubbling with excitement.

"You're up early." Oliver commented.

"You have no idea! But I can't help it! I am excited to have you both at the Manor and I could not stay home to wait for you to arrive!" Thea babbled.

"Good morning, Thea" Felicity gave the girl a bright smile, just as she was exiting the bathroom.

"Good morning, Felicity!" she tackled her in to a big hug, and it took everything Felicity had in her not to flinch or be defensive, she even hugged her back.

"Don't I get a hug?" Oliver got up and walked to the ladies.

Thea didn't give him a verbal answer, instead she let go of Felicity and tackled her brother. "I am so happy you guys are coming home." She said.

For the next couple of hours, Thea caught them up with all the gossip she knew about the one percenters and the celebrities. Right about the two-hour mark, Moira arrived, too, and had the couple prepare to leave. They got dressed, Thea had miraculously managed to get Felicity's sizes correct, and were packing their things, as they waited for the doctor, when the door opened.

"BABY GIRL!" a shrill voice exclaimed startling the castaways, making them jump a foot in the air, looking for danger, however, when Felicity located the source her blood run cold. She would have preferred guns.

There at the door was standing her mother, wearing a tiny and tight hot pink dress, with way too much make up and way too high heels, holding a box with what Felicity guessed were some of her things. But what shocked her the most was the man next to her. Noah Kuttler. Her father.

"What is he doing here?" Felicity growled. That was enough for Oliver to get between her and them protectively.

"Who are they, Felicity?"

"That's my mother and that guy is my father who I haven't seen or heard of since I was seven." She replied.

"Oh, he called me the moment he heard about you, baby girl!" Donna exclaimed happily.

"Heard what about me?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Why that you were alive, of course!" she made her way to her daughter and left the box on her bed. Felicity could she all her awards and certificated in it and was secretly glad to have them back.

"So, the man who left when I was seven and had no contact with us what so ever, suddenly comes back when it becomes known that I was shipwrecked in an island for five years with _Oliver Queen_ , and you are this excited about it?" she asked furiously.

"Come, now, baby, we can be a proper family again. We are your family. You should be happy." Noah said.

"Don't call me that! And you are not my family!" Felicity's eyes flashed angrily.

"Don't be silly, baby girl! We are your family. And you have to stay with us! All your belongings are in that little box. You have nowhere else to go."

"She has somewhere to go." Felicity is surprised when those words come from a very protective Moira. "Now, you may remain here if Felicity wants you to, otherwise I will ask you to leave." By now, Thea was closer to Felicity as well.

"What happened to the rest of my belongings?" Felicity inquired.

"Oh, well I sold them years ago. I didn't need them. I just kept that box." Donna replied miffed.

"And the money from the sales and my savings?"

"I needed a break after you went missing, so I used it to go on vocation and renew myself." She replied as if it was the most natural thing.

"So, you just spent all my money?" Felicity's anger was radiating off her in tidal waves.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Right."

"Maybe now that you are back the three of us can go on a trip together." Noah pipped.

"How about no? I am not going anywhere with you! I don't even want to know about you, Mr. Kuttler." She hissed. "It's time for you to go."

"We are not leaving without you, Felicity." He said.

"I am not coming with you. I have a place to go, with people that actually want me." Felicity shot back.

"Oh, sugar, you are not that special." Donna told her.

"Actually, she is." Thea said at the same time as Oliver said: "She is."

"And I believe it is time for you to go, before I call security." Moira said strongly.

"Let's go, Donna. I told you she is an ungrateful brat." Kuttler pulled the blonde out of the room with him.

"You were right." Was the last thing they heard, before the door closed behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey loves! We have some fluf in this chapter before we go on to the action. Thank you all for your support. Don't forget to let me know what you think and what you hope to see. I love hearing from you !**

 **xxxxxx**

When the door was closed once again, Oliver turned to Felicity. He could see the fight of emotions in her eyes. Hurt and anger. It took a lot of control not to run after them and hurt them for hurting her, but he knew she needed him more.

"Felicity?" he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you believe him?! He just waltzes in here after seventeen years and demands t be a family again! Who does he think he is?" she exclaimed falling in to his arms.

"He is an idiot." He said gruffly. Just the fact that that man chose to willingly leave his family, his daughter without looking back proved that to Oliver. No matter that said daughter was his Felicity, his brilliant, babbling and loving wife.

"And you are very special, dear." Moira said from her spot.

"Just the fact that you put up with Ollie alone for five years, proves it." Thea tried to lighten the mood.

"Should I feel offended?" Oliver winked at his sister, making Felicity chuckle.

She raised her head from his chest and wiped away the stray tears. "At least I have my awards and certificates." She said turning her attention to the box her mother had dropped off.

"We can display them in the foyer. God knows, my children never saw it fit to bring an award home." Moira commented

"Mom?" Oliver's brows rose.

"Did you just make a joke?" Thea was taken aback.

"It must not have been a very good one if you have to ask." The Queen Matriarch said with a glint in her eyes.

That was enough to break the tension. The four of the succumbed to a nice laugh, before the doctor came and signed their release papers. Felicity was re-introduced to Walter Steele, who had come to pick them all up. She had to say that she liked the British man and she could see that her husband did too, even if he tried to hide it.

The ride to the Queen Mansion was filled with light chatter and Felicity was glad for the distraction. She really did not want to think about her parents or what had happened earlier. She really didn't.

And then they arrived at the Manor and Felicity was not prepared for what she saw.

"Holy Google! The place is huge." She gaped.

"Imagine being a kid here. It seems even bigger." Thea said coming up next to her.

"I grew up in a one-bedroom apartment" she murmured as Oliver took the case with his bow from the car's trunk. Not that anyone other than the two of them new what was in it.

"Well, get used to it. We Queens do things big." Thea linked her arm through hers and guided her in the house.

Felicity was introduced to Raisa, who she immediately liked, and the older woman gave her a warm welcome. The 'children' as Moira called them, were sent upstairs by the Queen mother so that they could settle in, in Oliver and Felicity's case. Thea showed them to Felicity's room, which was enormous. It was the size of her old apartment. It had massive windows, a master bathroom and a walk-in closet. The bed was large, Queen sized. Felicity almost snorted at that thought. There was also a space that could be thought of as an attached study. It had two spacious and sturdy book cases, a desk and a matching chair, plus a bay window.

True to Thea's word, her room was sandwiched between those of the Queen siblings.

"There are a couple more casual outfits in the wardrobe along with underwear and pajamas. I made sure that the bathroom was well stocked with candles, bath bombs etc. Raisa will brink lunch over in forty and then we are having dinner at six."

"I'm so gonna soak in the bathtub." Felicity said absentmindedly.

"You do that. I might have some one on one time with my bathtub, too." Thea laughed lightly. "So, I am going to leave you to settle. My room is on the left, Ollie's is on the right."

"Hey, Thea?"

"Yeah?"

Felicity pulled the younger woman in a hug. "Thank you. For making me feel welcomed and for being good to me. For everything."

"Well, sis, you are welcome here" she hugged her back "And I am very glad to have you here. And if anything, I should be thanking you. for being there for my brother and for agreeing to be my sister."

"I always wanted a little sister." Felicity said pulling back.

"Well, remember that when I take you shopping." Thea grinned. "Now, I believe that your bathtub is calling for you and I have to finalize my plans for our shopping spree. I'll see you at dinner, though if you need anything you know where to find me." She kissed Felicity's cheek and left for her own room.

Felicity unpacked her things from the hospital, that Thea had brought her. it only took a few minutes to do that and then got to exploring the room further. She was fairly shocked to find a sealed pack of condoms in one of her nightstand drawers. She blushed, because only Thea could have done that. Probably. There was a note with the box:

 _I don't want to hear anything_

 _-T_

Oh, the little devil, Felicity thought fondly as she blushed harder. Shaking her head, she went to Oliver's room. She knocked and waited for his reply to enter.

"Hey." She said softly. Oliver was across the room unpacking but came to her when she entered.

"Hey." He kissed her "Why are you blushing?"

"I found these in my nightstand." She showed him the condoms and the note.

He chuckled when he read the note. "At least she knows about safe sex." He cringed when he realized what he had said. "Oh god, she knows about sex."

"Well, she is seventeen, not seven. It is perfectly normal and healthy." She rolled her eyes.

"I really don't want to think about my sister's relationship with sex. However, I think we could put her little gift in good use." He said and pulled her closer to him.

"What now?" her eyes widened. "Raisa will bring lunch in half an hour." She protested as his mouth trailed kisses on her neck.

"I need twenty minutes." He said claiming her lips and picked her up. He carried her to the bed and put her down gently.

And yes, he only needed twenty minutes.

She returned to her room only a few minutes before Raisa brought her a tray with her lunch. She ate in content silence, thinking of the last few hours. She sill had trouble believing that her mother had taken her father ack like that. The man who left them and Donna had to work three jobs on occasion to keep their tiny apartment and put food on their table. And, to make matters worse, he had come back after hearing that she had been with Oliver at the island. She was sure that if she and Oliver hated each other's guts, he would up and disappear again. Felicity would bet (if she actually had any money left) that he wanted something from her and he was trying to approach her to take it, but she was not going to fall in to his trap. She was smarter than him. And she would prove it to him. Once she had a good computer again, she was going to do some very deep searches on him.

The thoughts of her parents brought her to the two Queen women. Even if they knew her for only two days, they had both stood by her, defending her. she was surprised by Moira's protectiveness, as the older woman had properly met her only the day before. And both of them had made her feel very welcomed in their home and in their lives and Felicity was truly grateful. she was very happy to have find a friend in Thea as well.

She left the tray on her desk and made her way to the bathroom to prepare herself a nice hot bath. She took her time to look at the various products, but finally she decided upon vanilla scented candles and flower-scented soaps.

 _Oh, this is heaven._ She thought as the hot water enveloped her.

She left the bathroom at five-ish. She took her time untangling and drying her hair. She put on a pair of jeans and a wine-red blouse and black flats. She braided her hair on a Dutch twist and decided to head down a little earlier. However, when she left her room, she realized that she had no idea where she was supposed to go, so she knocked on Oliver's door.

"You know you don't have to knock, right?" he asked amused, when they were inside his room.

"Well, sure, but it feels odd." She tried to concentrate. Damn he looked very sexy in a suit.

"Thank you." he grinned cheekily.

"Did I say that out loud?" Felicity groaned.

"Yes, you did."

"Damn. If I am close on embarrassing myself at dinner, stab me with a fork." She said seriously. "Anyway, I came over because I have absolutely no idea where the informal dinning room is, and I will get lost if I try to find it on my own."

"Well, in that case, let's show you to the dinning room." He offered her his arm.

Felicity accepted it and they made their way down to the first floor. When they arrived at the foyer, he let go of her arm to show her some photos, when the front door opened, and dark-haired man waltzed in.

"What did I tell you? Yachts suck!" he exclaimed cheerily.

"Tommy Merlyn." Oliver said as the two men hugged.

"I missed you buddy." Tommy said. "And what is this I hear about you coming but accompanied by a tropical beauty? And can I ask her out?"

"Her name is Felicity and she is standing right here." Felicity said from behind them. "And I am not that tropical, I think."

"Wow, fiery. I like it." He smirked. "Tommy Merlyn." He offered his hand

"Felicity … Smoak" she replied accepting it. She barely managed not to slip up and say Queen. And yes, she blames Oliver for calling her Mrs. Queen for years now. Not that she minded. She was proud to be his wife, but that was a secret for now. "Nice to meet you, I have heard a lot about you."

"Don't believe a word of it." He winked.

"Well, well, well, looked who the cat dragged in." Thea said from the stairs.

"Are you still mad about cancelling lunch?" Tommy cringed.

"Yes." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Thea. I really am. What do I have to do to forgive me?"

"I haven't decided yet." She said as she walked down the last steps to stand next to Felicity. "Are you staying for dinner or do you have plans?

"I am staying actually. I have to catch up with my best friend. Oh, the stories I have t tell you. And you will be proud to hear that I put the fear of God in Thea's first boyfriend. She stopped introducing them to m after, though."

"I wonder why." Felicity rolled her eyes.

"He wouldn't look me in the eyes for three days after he met Tommy." Thea commented. "I never figured out what he told him."

Tommy was about to reply, when Moira appeared in o of the doorways, "Dinner is about to be served, children."

Most of the dinner was passed with Tommy talking non-stop trying to catch Oliver up with what he deemed important, from sports to politics. He even managed to flirt with Felicity in between, making Thea roll her eyes and snigger very time Felicity turned him down.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Moira asked casually.

"Yup, I am taking them shopping." Thea replied smiling from ear to ear.

"Just remember to go easy on them, would you?" she reminded her daughter.

"It's just some harmless shopping, mom." Thea said innocently.

"Oh, boy. You are in trouble." Tommy said sympathetically. "Shopping with Thea is a nightmare."

"You are not helping your case, Merlyn." Thea glared.

"It is my duty to warn my best friend." He said back "And I should mention that I am throwing you a welcome back party, so shop appropriately. It is going to be the party of the year."

" Oh, I have no doubt."

That night, the couple decided to experiment and sleep in separate beds, something that Felicity regretted a few hours later, when she woke suddenly in the middle of the night.

Oliver was having a nightmare.

She jumped out of bed and rushed to his room, where he found the rest of the family. Thea stood in a corner scared out of her mind, Walter was next to the door with a concerned look on his face and Moira kneeled next to her son trying to wake him.

"No, don't touch him." Felicity stopped her. "Let me."

Moira looked as if she was going to say something, but she just nodded and sat back.

"Oliver, wake up! You are safe. We are safe. We made it home. We are back in Starling City. Come back to me, Oliver." She said in a steady voice, making sure not to touch him. "Wake up!"

That seemed to do the trick. His eyes flew open and he stopped trashing. He sat up, looking around him. "Felicity?" he blinked.

"I'm here." She told him reassuringly.

"I'm sorry for waking you up and worrying you." he said looking at the other three people.

"You don't need to apologize, Oliver." Moira took his hand carefully. "But, now that the crisis has been averted, I think we should go back to bed. Good night Oliver, Felicity." She gave them a smile as she stood up and went for the door.

"Mom?" he called after her.

"Yes?" she turned towards him again.  
"I am happy for you and Walter" he said simply, shocking the aforementioned people.

"Oliver we-"

"Mom, it's okay, really. I am happy for you, though I wish you had old me." He assured her.

"Thank you." Moira said, and Walter gave him a nod from behind her. The couple left followed by Thea once she said her good night's again.

"Please, stay."

"I'm not going anywhere, baby." Felicity hugged him. "But we will relocate to the bed."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The next morning, Oliver woke up with his wife in his arms. She had her back on his chest and was using his left upper arm as a pillow. He smiled at the sight of her and pulled her a little closer, burying his nose in her brown curls. He was trying to get used to the fact that they were home. That they had finally made it back.

It would get some time to adjust, he knew that, the events of the night before proved it. But they were home, and everything was going to be okay. He knew it. It just needed time.

And hopefully in a few months, he was going to ask Felicity to be his wife, again. But this time there would be no dead fish. And maybe he would enlist Thea's help as well.

A knock on the door shook him out of his musings. "Come in"

Thea's head appeared "Hey, good morning, how are you?"

"I'm good actually." He gave her a small smile.

"I am very happy to hear that, actually." She entered the room properly and closed the door.

"I'm sorry if I scared you last night."

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Ollie. I am just happy that Felicity was here and managed to help you, because mom was failing miserably. I was about to go and wake her, when she came. She almost flipped when she saw mom touching you."

"Yeah, not a good thing to do when I am having a nightmare. The last time Felicity did that I almost strangled her." he winced at the memory. "The best thing to do is actually to talk to me and maybe turn on the lights."

"I will have that in mind, though I sincerely hope that I won't need to put it to use. Anyway, why don't you wake your wifey to come down for breakfast? We have a long day ahead."

"Okay, Speedy."

"I'll be waiting in the dining room" she said leaving. "And no funny business!" she called over her shoulder making Oliver chuckle.

It took some time for Felicity to wake up and agree to leave his very comfortable bed to get ready. They showered and dressed and half an hour later, they were taking their seats across from Thea.

"Good morning" Thea beamed at them.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning Mrs. Queen, Thea." Felicity greeted them.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" the mother asked.

"Very good, after I woke you all up."

"I am glad you got some rest." His mother looked at him intently.

"Well, now that you are all rested, eat up so we can get going. We've got places to go and people to see." Thea said over her cup of coffee.

"Oh, yes. Thea will try her best to bankrupt you." Moira said in a humoring tone.

"I'm pretty sure I could buy a satellite and I would still have a ton of money."

"We can buy a satellite?" Felicity's eyes widened.

"In second thought, maybe if a let Felicity loose she can bankrupt me." Oliver teased. "And we have a satellite. Well, the company does, anyway."

"Oliver, I have degrees in Cyber Security and Computer Science, it is a very bad idea to let me loose to buy tech. I wrote code to create a very strong firewall one afternoon in college because I was bored. And last computer cost me two salaries to build." Felicity said deadpanned.

"So, we have to keep an eye on her when we go to get you guys new phones." Thea commented.

"Yup, you really should. I haven't been in a tech shop in five years. It could be dangerous to let me out of your sight." Felicity agreed.

They were in the car half an hour later, heading for the city. Thea spent most of the ride informing them of the plan for the day. Oliver wasn't sure if they would make it home after all that. But he said nothing. Thea was really excited about their outing and he didn't want to ruin it for her. Plus, Felicity had got excited about shopping, too.

Their first stop, as promised, was the tech store. They got new phones and numbers first thing and then Felicity ordered various parts to build them new computers. A tablet was added to their cart, too.

Oliver was surprised when Felicity asked if their next stop could be a hair salon, as she really need a change in her hair. She hadn't finished her sentence and Thea was already on the phone with her hairdresser. That was their next stop. And Oliver was very bored for the next hour and a half but he was not going to deny his wife anything.

One hour and thirty minutes later, when they were done, and he was allowed to see Felicity again, he was reddened speechless. Her hair that previously reached her lower back, was now cut a few inches below her collar bone. And her hair was now a sweet blond color. And it suited her. she looked even better than before.

"Wow. You look beautiful. The color really suits you." he said sincerely.

"Thank you." she blushed a little. "I wasn't sure if it was a good color for me, but I liked it on the sample and I really needed the change. So…"

"I think you made a great choice." He kissed her cheek.

"Come on kids, time to hit the mall." Thea said approaching them. "Do you like her new color?"

"I love it."

Ant to the mall they went. First order of business: clothes. They got some of everything: casual, formal, workwear, cocktail, sportswear. Everything. It wasn't so bad for him, really. He loved seeing Felicity in all the different outfits, and some more that the others. Thea had even elbowed him a few times. Apparently, he was giving the blonde some inappropriate looks, which she really did not want to see.

Underwear and nightwear were next. The shopped for him first and then Thea sat him in a chair with strict orders not to peak as she and Felicity shopped for her. Which took almost two hours.

They took a break after that to have a late lunch at one of the bistros, before Thea dragging them back o the stores. Shoes and accessories were the next stop and after that Thea sent him to pick up some movies for the upcoming movie nights they were going to have as the ladies headed for a cosmetics store.

And then, they were finally done.

However, no one noticed the paparazzo tailing them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey loves! we have a little more action in this chapter and Detective Lance makes an appearance, too. Also, i am thinking of doing a series of one shots based on prompts from you guys, so if you have one let me know. The prompts will be filled as inspiration strikes and the series will start after this story is complete. Once again let me remind you that this is an AU and will not follow cannon. Let me know what you think!**

 **xxxxxx**

After dinner that evening, Oliver left Thea and Felicity sort through the shopping bags in Felicity's room, though he was pretty sure Felicity would move full time in his fairly soon. Then again, maybe it would be a good idea for felicity to have her own space, even if she stayed in his room. Maybe they could turn one of the unused rooms in a study for her. but that was something for another day.

At the moment, Oliver was looking for his mother. She wasn't in her room or in her study, so Oliver tried thee family room. It was always one of her favorite rooms in the house and she could be found there often.

And right he was. His mother was in the family room, with a cup of tea and a book. "Hey, mom. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Oliver. Is everything okay?" she out down her book.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you." he said, taking a seat next to here. "I was talking with Thea and Felicity earlier and I realized that I haven't told you something. Felicity and I together. We have been for almost four years now." He said. "I didn't want to keep it a secret from you, or anything like that. It's just we have been away from civilization for quite some time and we are not used to sharing. I mean you are the first person to tell this like that. Thea outright asked us on her first visit. And I am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner."

"Well, thank you for telling me, sweetheart. Though I must say that I suspected. And I do understand. I even think that she is good for you." Moira smiled warmly at him. "And just so you know, I like her very much."

"Thanks, mom. It means a lot." Oliver said relieved. "And I am really happy for you and Walter. I am glad that you found someone like him."

"Thank you, Oliver. It means the world to me." She brushed a hand across his cheek. "Now, I want to hear all about you and Felicity."

Felicity decided that she loved waking up in Oliver's arms, in his very comfortable bed. During their time away, they rarely had this opportunity as they were sleeping in shifts, so that they wouldn't be killed in their sleep. It was the second morning in a row that she woke up in his arms and she loved that feeling. She felt safe and content.

"Good morning." She said, knowing that he was awake.

"Morning gorgeous." He kissed her shoulder.

"What time is it?"

"Early enough for me to have time to worship you."

Well, she definitely liked starting her day like this.

Some time later, they made their way to breakfast. The other three residents were already there.

"Good morning, lovebirds." Thea grinned at them.

"Good morning, everyone." Oliver rolled his eyes and Felicity echoed his greeting.

"You made front page at TMZ." The young woman told them.

"Already?!"

"What?"

"A paparazzo was tailing you for most of your trip yesterday." Walter told them.

"At least the photos are quite nice, and the accompanying article is fairly tame." Moira told them.

"Mom's right. The most scandalous thing is the two of you holding hands." Thea nodded and handed them her tablet with said article.

There were some photos of the three of them getting in and out of stores at the mall, in each one he and Felicity were holding hands, and one from the bistro they had lunch at.

 _ **OLIVER QUEEN BACK IN THE DATING GAME! WHERE IS LAUREL? WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS BLONDE?**_

"Well, they don't know who you are yet. That's something." Oliver commented reading the article.

"But, did they really had to bring up Laurel?" his sister made a face.

"If they think it will make it more news worthy, they will bring up his first nanny." Moira commented dryly.

"Quite true." Walter nodded. "There are already reporters at the front gates, so be careful."

"We will. And I will write a program to let me know when our names are mentioned in the news. As soon as all the computer parts are delivered." Felicity nodded.

"You can do that?" Thea asked in wonder.

"Sure. It is fairly simple." She said. "I can link your email, too, if you want." Felicity offered.

"Yes, please. I think it would be a great tool. We could be on top of all the rumors and gossip and no more ugly surprises at school." She winced.

"Plus, I could accidently take down anything very bad, if we catch it early enough." The blonde said innocently.

"Now, that would be cool." The brunette admired.

"Give me some time to catch up with all the tech developments and I will show you what other cool things I can do with computers. I need to get back in the game."

"I will hold you to that."

"And speaking of technology, would you be interested in coming back to work at QC, Felicity?" Walter asked the genius.

"Really?" she squealed excitedly.

"Of course. I am working with the board the last couple of months to create a new position. We need someone trustworthy at the executive floor to be in charge of all the IT and tech, and since the information on that floor is sensitive, we cannot have just anyone." He explained. "I think you would be perfect for the position. You can make suggestions for improvements in our systems and security if you see the need. And from our estimates you will rarely need to work over time."

"I would love to do it!" Felicity gave him a radiant smile "Thank you! you don't know what this means for me!"

"I am certainly happy you accepted. We need to iron out some details, but I believe that we would be able to hold an interview, just a formality, in three weeks. Then you will be officially a QC employ once again."

"Thank you, Mr. Steele. Really."

"We are not at the office, Felicity. Walter will be fine."

"Thank you, Walter." Felicity nodded.

"Congratulations, dear." Moira smiled kindly.

"You totally deserve it" Thea winked.

"See, I told you they wouldn't just let you go." Oliver grinned. "And I was tight."

"That you did." She chuckled. "What time is Tommy coming over?"

"Not for another couple of hours." Oliver said picking some fruit.

"What are you doing today?" Thea asked interested.

"Tommy offered to take us out to the city give us a tour, since a lot has changed as he said. And we're doing some research for a couple ideas I have. And no, I am not telling you yet."

"Spoilsport."

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah. Just beware of the paparazzi. The will be out for blood soon enough." His sister advised them.

"Will you be ok at school?" Felicity asked over her apple.

"The paparazzi can't get in. the only danger will be nosy school girls, but I can handle them, don't worry. I daresay, it will be fun shutting them up. Yup, it'll be an interesting day." she smirked.

"Now, that's a dangerous look." Walter commented.

"Just be subtle, dear. I don't want to get a call from the principal's office" Moira said lightly.

"Of course, mom." She smirked.

After breakfast, Oliver gave Felicity a grand tour of the Manor, giving her tips on how not to get lost and even told her a couple stories of growing up in this house. how he had broken a very expensive vase and had blamed it on two-year-old Thea, for example.

They discussed one last time what they were going to talk to Tommy about, ironing out any and all the details. They had decided that other than exposing those that poisoned the city, they were going to work on helping it, too. Starting with the Glades. They would start with a soup kitchen and a homeless shelter. They would work on opening a club at the old Queen factory to create jobs from people from the Glades, and the club would also work as the cover for their base of operations to clean up Starling, not that anyone else was going to know about it.

"You know, you could have told me that you guys are together and save me the embarrassment of flirting with my best friend's girl all night." Tommy said to them when he arrived at the Manor.

"Where's the fun in that?" Oliver teased.

"Smartass." Tommy rolled his eyes. "I am sorry for flirting with you all night, Felicity. I didn't know you were in a relationship." He apologized sincerely, surprising them both.

"Apology accepted." Felicity smiled politely.

"Well, now that this is settled, let's go. My car is on the driveway. I am taking you to this tea place for starters since you can't have coffee yet."

"Thanks, Tommy. That's very thoughtful of you."

"I will take this as a compliment." He said to his best friend as they got in the car.

They talked about their day with Thea and the article on the way to their destination. Tommy even politely complimented Felicity on her new hair look.

"So, you said you wanted to talk about something." Tommy spoke after they had given their orders.

"Yes. Felicity and I have been talking for years about what we'd do if we ever made it back here."

"And we have decided that we want to help the city, staring with the Glades." He blonde continued.

"That's interesting."

"Among other things, we want to open a club at my father's old factory. It needs a lot of work and then people to work there and we want to have people from the Glades to work for all that." Oliver explained. "And I was wondering if you wanted to open the club together. You and I will finance it and Felicity will work for us to do her magic with the IT."

"Wow. That's … a great idea actually. We can do some good, while working and having fun. Maybe it will get my father off my back for a while. Count me in!" Tommy agreed with a smirk.

"You're sure you don't want to think about it before agreeing?" Felicity asked.

"I'm sure. I've been wanting to do something like that for a while now. This gives me the opportunity to work with my best friend and help people in need." Tommy replied.

"We are coming back from the dead the day after tomorrow, so how about we go to the bank afterwards and we can see one of our lawyers tomorrow, for the legal matters?" Oliver suggested.

"Sounds good. Would you be coming with us, Felicity?" the billionaire asked.

"Just for the bank part. I need to open an account again. I will let you boys deal with the legal matters." She responded, as their teas arrived.

"Well, I can't blame you. I would try to avoid the lawyers, too, if I could." He laughed. "Now, tell me what else you plan on doing to help the Glades."

"First order of business will be a kitchen soup and a homeless shelter. We will go from there." Oliver answered.

"And you are welcome to join if you want." Felicity added.

"Sure. I like this idea of us helping people. We can start a foundation, too. We can have galas to raise money and maybe an auction, too. I'd like to do this this." Tommy said sincerely. "Maybe they will stop seeing us only as trust fund babies."

"How about we drive through the Glades to look for the proper buildings and then take a look at the old steel factory? We need to take a look before asking Walter if we can buy it or use it." Felicity suggested.

"Good idea. We need to know what to expect." Tommy agreed.

"And I suggest we buy it. We don't want board members snooping in on our business. I am sure they will be glad to get rid of it." Oliver added.

"Plus, you should get an accountant. We don't have experience with the monetary part of running a club." Felicity said. "We will have everything digitized, so I will be able check everything, so don't worry."

They stayed a couple more hours there talking about their ideas for the club and the charities. Tommy had some good ideas, too, and Felicity was happy that she and her husband's best friend got along nicely. She didn't want to put Oliver in a difficult position. And Tommy was a good guy, even if a little immature sometimes. But Felicity liked him.

They got to the car and Tommy drove them to the Glades. It pained Felicity to see what the area had come to. People on the streets, abandoned buildings… it was the ghost of its former self. And Felicity promised herself that they were going to fix it.

They found some interesting buildings that were for sale and could be convenient for their future activities. Some others gave Felicity new ideas for future projects.

Their final destination was the old Queen factory. Tommy parked the car, and they took their time to explore the premises. They had plenty of space for a parking lot outside and good places for surveillance cameras and lights.

On the inside, there was plenty of space to do pretty much everything they wanted. They could have a VIP section, tables, and a big dance floor. They could probably add a floor where they would put the offices. The ceiling was way too high for only one floor. And then the basement was going to be their secret lair. After the renovations, Felicity was going to play around with the building schemes to make the basement appear smaller than it was, so that no one could figure out their secret and they would look to be legitimate on that front. Felicity could not wait to get started.

As they were nearing the car, she knew something was going to happen. Something bad. She barely had time to breath when she felt a pinch on the back of her neck. A tranquilizing arrow. Everything went black.

Felicity was in and out of consciousness. She could hear bits and pieces of sentences. Something about Mr. Queen. But what about him? Everyone knew he didn't make it out of the Gambit. They told them that themselves. So, someone was worried ha could have told them something. Hm, she'd think about it later. She would rest her eyes for a moment first.

The next think she hears were sounds of fighting. Her head screamed for her to get up, assess the situation and act, but her body wouldn't obey. The darkness was so sweet, but she knew she had to wake up.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice came from afar. "Are you okay?"

"I'm 'kay." She murmured.

"Open your eyes, baby." He asked.

She had to put some effort to it, but she managed to open them.

"There you are. I need you to collaborate the story I tell the police. Say something about a green blur, alright?"

"Green blur, okay." She nodded "Tommy?"

"I'll check on him now. You should rest, now. I'll call for help once I check on Tommy." He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.

Felicity could hardly remember how she ended up back at the Manor, in the family room, sandwiched between Oliver and Tommy, with Detective Lance taking their statements. Really, who thought it was a good idea to assign him in a case involving Oliver?

"So, that's your story? A guy in a green hood flew in and singlehandedly took out three armed kidnappers?" Detective Lance looked at him with a look that clearly said _I don't believe you._ "I mean who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask." Oliver said casually, but Felicity knew he was annoyed with Lance's attitude. "He also said to tell the police that he was going to cleanse this city."

"Right, a vigilante. What about you, Miss Smoak?" he turned his eyes on her.

"I remember hearing voices. I was in and out of consciousness for the most part, but I remember a green figure hovering over me. I think he or she were checking to see if I am alive." She replied. "I heard some crashes after that, like fighting. Next thing I can remember is Oliver asking if I was hurt."

"And you, Mr. Merlyn?" the detective asked."

"I vaguely remember some crashes and Oliver calling for us. I was pretty out of it." The billionaire said to Laurel's father.

"Where are they?!" Thea's voice rang through the room as the brunette barged in to the room. Looking around, her eyes landed on the three. "Are you okay?" she strolled towards them ignoring the rest of the people. "What happened?" she hugged her brother tightly.

"I am fine, Speedy." He hugged her back.

"Are you sure? She looked him in the eyes.

"I am." He nodded.

"Okay." She let go and tackled Felicity in to a hug.

"I'm okay, Thea." She assured the girl, returning the hug.

"I am so happy you guys are okay." Thea said.

"Even me?" Tommy tried to tease her.

"Yes, you idiot." She let go o f Felicity and hugged Tommy. "You may be an idiot, but you are my brother, too."

"The most handsome one, right?" he smiled.

"Whatever makes you feel better." She slapped his arm.

"Miss Queen, if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something here." Lance glared.

"I'm sorry I was worried when half of my family was kidnapped." She shot back.

"Family?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Tommy has been a part of this family since I can remember, and I recently adopted Felicity." She said squeezing herself between Felicity and Tommy.

"Right. So, it's funny, isn't it? One week back and somebody's gunning for you. aren't you popular?" Lance mused.

"Were you able to identify any of the men?" Moira asked sharply.

"Scrubbed identities. Untraceable weapons." Lance's partner replied. "These were pros."

"Yeah. They figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen's ransom, as it were." Lance said, "After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I think that's enough." Felicity said. She knew where this is going. This was all about Sara. "We have given our statements. Your partner can take care of any follow up questions. And I really don't like what you are implying." She greeted her teeth. "Because you should know, that we searched for her for days. Sara was not just your daughter, she was my friend. My only friend."

"Felicity is right." Moira stood. "We are done here. Go on, children. You should et some rest. Tommy, I expect you to stay for dinner, at least."

"He is not going anywhere. The four of us are having movie night after dinner and we will camp at the entertainment room. Now you three go clean up. I will be up soon. I want to hear everything." Thea shooed them while Moira turned to deal with the detectives.

"By the way, some computer parts were delivered earlier." Moira said over her shoulder. "They are in Oliver's room"

"Yes!" Felicity exclaimed as they climbed the steps to the bedrooms.

Thirty minutes later, Felicity had showered, dressed, dried her hair and was in Oliver's room. She was on the floor with the packages all around her and her tablet in her hand. Oliver himself was in the shower and Tommy was sitting on a chair watching Felicity as she tried to explain to him about the computer parts. Felicity could not hide her glee as she opened the parcels. She organized everything according to which computer they were going in to: hers or Oliver's.

She told Tommy about the computers, but the young heir just nodded his head. He had no idea what most of what she said meant. She was so happy about what she was doing that he didn't have the heart to tell her to stop. She was like a kid at Christmas.

Thea came in a few minutes later, just as Felicity had started building Oliver's computer.

"What's that?" she asked as she made herself comfortable in her brother's bed.

"This is Oliver's new computer, or at least it will be once I am done." Felicity answered, screwing the motherboard in place.

"I haven't known any woman to shower as quickly as she did just so that she could play with the computer parts. She even dried her hair, all in half hour." Tommy told her.

"I haven't been able to play with computers in five years. I would have showered later, but Oliver wouldn't let me anywhere near them until I was showered." He complaint.

"And I was right." Oliver said from the bathroom door. He was dressed in sweats and a T-shirt and was using a towel to dry his hair.

"Yes. You were, but it was a little mean. You wouldn't even let me see them." She said securing another screw.

"So, tell me everything. What happened." Thea interrupted.

"Well, we were at this tea place and the lovebirds were telling me about their plans to help the Glades." Tommy started.

"What plans?" Thea inquired.

"Tommy and I are opening a club at dad's old factory to create jobs for the locals, and then Felicity, Tommy and I are planning on starting a Foundation to help the whole area as much as possible." Oliver explained.

"Can I help? I really want to help. Please?"

Oliver looked at Felicity who nodded and then at Tommy who repeated the notion. "If you are sure, we would love to have you in the Foundation."

"I am sure and thank you." she smiled her thanks. "Tell me everything. I want to know all your ideas and plans and everything."

So, they spent the time until dinner filling her in on everything. She seemed excited to help them and added her own ideas for future projects as well. "We should host a gala to raise money. We know a lot of rich people, let them give some money too. It's for a good cause. And I will organize it. No worries. Hm, I should get an address book like mom."

"That's a very good idea actually." Felicity said from her place on the floor.

"The little one is right. God knows, we have attended enough galas to know how to throw one. It's for a good cause and since it's us we are hosting; my father will be forced to make a donation. Maybe he won't like it. Argh, do you think he'll cut me off?"

"You can open an independent account to transfer money from your trust fund. He won't be able to touch it." Felicity suggested. "This one's ready." She said proudly.

"That is actually a very good idea. And since my lease is up next month, maybe I will look in to buying an apartment instead of renting it."

"And maybe you can sell your 'old' cars. You just have them collecting dust at the garage." Thea pipped.

"I'll do that to. It's time to get a little more responsible." Tommy nodded thoughtfully. "Good thing we are going to the bank soon. And maybe I should meet with my lawyer, too. Thanks guys. You've given me some food for thought."

"You are welcome. Now, I decided that we are watching some comedies and Raisa will prepare some snacks for later. We are wearing pjs for the movies. Dinner is in forty-five minutes. I will see you then."

"And I need a pen and a paper." Tommy said.

"Who knew that everything was turning upside down just because we came home?" Oliver mused.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Happy belated Christmas guys! This chapter is late, but i was sick and then Christmas was upon us, and I had barely enough time to write. Let me know what you thing and if you have any prompts for my upcoming series! I have a few and i am very excited already! Enjoy!**

Dinner was spent with Thea asking her mother about the various charities and philanthropies she was involved in and the various ways they raised money. If Moira was found it odd, she didn't show. She was glad that her daughter was taking an interest in something safe for her and helpful for others.

Once dinner was over, Thea almost dragged them to the entertaining room. There were pillow and blankets waiting for them and Oliver smirked. Thea wanted to build a fortress. And so, they did, after a mini pillow fight between Tommy and Thea. When it was ready, they took their seats: Felicity and Oliver on the center with Thea on Felicity's left and Tommy on Oliver's right.

Two movies later, everyone was asleep, and Moira couldn't help but snap a picture of them.

The next morning, Moira was already on the table, when the four youngsters came for breakfast.

"Good morning. Did you have a good time, last night?" she asked with a smile.

"It was awesome." Thea replied.

"We had a great time, mom." Oliver gave her a small but genuine smile.

"And we were thinking of having a movie night every week." Felicity added.

"Huh, I should get some more pajamas here, then." Tommy mused.

"Well, it's not like you don't have you own room here." Moira said.

"True."

"Any plans for today?"

"Well, I have school." Thea made a face.

"Tommy and I are meeting with our lawyers for something we have in works." Oliver replied.

"Oh, and what might that be?" Moira asked intrigued.

"Not telling mom. It is a surprise." He grinned.

"Hmm, and you, Felicity?"

"I will do some research for their … project and do some catching up with the newest tech advancements." The blonde replied.

"Good." Moira nodded as a man dressed in a suit, stepped in the room. "Oliver, this is John Diggle, your new bodyguard."

"Mom, I don't need a b-" Oliver began to say, but Felicity's elbow to his ribs stopped him. He sighed. He stood and made his way to the man. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Diggle." He said shaking the man's hands.

"You, too, Mr. Queen."

"None of that. Oliver." He waved him off.

"Diggle or Digg."

"This is Felicity, my … girlfriend, Tommy who is my best friend and Thea, my sister." He introduced him.

"Fair warning, we are meeting with lawyers this morning, so you will probably die of boredom." Tommy said shaking the man's hand.

"Part of the job." Digg said simply.

"Will you be taking one of the cars to town?" Moira asked.

"Yes, I was thinking the Bentley. I really like that car." Oliver said, retaking his seat.

"It is a gorgeous car." Walter said entering the room.

"And British." Thea teased.

"That's way it is gorgeous." Walter teased back.

The rest of the meal was a quiet affair. Shortly after Digg's introduction, Thea left to get ready for school and the other three followed her a few minutes later to get ready themselves. Thea told them that she expected a thorough report of their say when she got back for school and after giving everyone a hug, he left with Walter, who was giving her a lift.

Diggle brought the car over and Oliver and Tommy said their goodbyes, before leaving for the city.

"Felicity, do you have any plans for lunch?" Moira asked when they were alone.

"No, not really." She replied.

"Would you like to join me then?"

"oh, yes, of course. I would like. To join you, I mean. For lunch." She babbled.

"I will see you then. Have a good day." the older woman smiled.

"You, too, Mrs. Queen."

Felicity spent the better part of her morning researching for a storage facility to use, until the club was ready. And their lair underneath it. Once the renos were completed, she would hack the floor plans and make the basement look much smaller that it really was to hide their soon to be secret lair.

She found what she was looking for and paid for it online. Now, she could start ordering their equipment. And she really could not wait for the lair to be done, so they could have their secret base of operations. She could not wait until they could start doing some good in this city. Because really, the city was in a desperate need of some help.

Meanwhile, the guys were meeting with the lawyers. They started with the legal matters for the club from setting it up to contracts for the employees. Next up was the legal matters for the Foundation. That part would require more signatures later, as it would need both Thea and Felicity since they had decided to have them both at its board. In a move that shocked Tommy, Oliver decided to compose his will. Because you never know what is coming to you, and Oliver was not about to leave Felicity with nothing should something was to happen to him. Not that he thought that Thea would abandon her, but better safe than sorry. When he was taken to the other room to do that, Tommy asked is lawyer about his inheritance and his rights to it. The man told him that his mother had left him with 10% of Global Merlyn and an account that held the profit those shares made. The account held quite a bit of money, too. And apparently, his father had forgot to inform him of it. But as an adult, Tommy had full control of said account and his trip to the bank the following day would take care of any loose ends.

Following Oliver's example, Tommy decided to compose his will ass well. He really didn't want his father to have everything he had should something happen to him. Plus, he removed Malcom from his medical proxy and put Oliver in his place.

If Digg found it weird that two twenty-eight-year-old men were composing their wills, he said nothing. When all was said and done, Digg took them to a bistro for lunch, where the two best friends did some serious catching up.

"So, tell me about you, Felicity." Moira said to the genius, after they sat down for lunch.

"Um, I don't really know what to tell you. I was lonely growing up, because I liked computers and my father had left us. I was made fun of because of that and because my mother was a cocktail waitress. I spent most of my time after school at the casino she worked, because we could not afford a nanny. I was pretty much a no one. Well, I was not no one, I was somebody, everyone is a somebody." She rambled, "but I never really had friends and then I skipped a couple of grades and I was two years younger than my classmates. And they didn't particularly like that. Many felt the need to be cruel at me for being smart. And that continued partly at the MIT, too."

"I am very sorry for that. No one deserves to be treated like that for being different and certainly you did not deserve it."

"Thank you" her cheeks flushed slightly.

"I am just stating facts. However, I am impressed that you graduated at 19 from MIT with a double degree."

"Well, I like computers and for the better part of my first two years there I had nothing else to do than study."

"That and the fact that you are a certified genius, according to Oliver." Moira smiled knowingly.

"It certainly helped." She chuckled nervously.

"I am happy that my son found someone like you, even if it was not under the best of circumstances." Moira said sincerely.

"I am the lucky one, Mrs. Queen. I am not so sure that I would have survived without him, even if things were rocky between us, at first." Felicity said.

Let's just say you were both lucky then, because you certainly help my son grow up and make it through that blasted island. I fear to think how he would have fared and how he would be emotionally and mentally without you and for that I will be forever grateful."

"Mrs. Queen, there is no need …" Felicity blushed at her praise.

"Just humor me." she said with a smile. "And it is time you dropped all the 'Mrs.', it's Moira."

"Right, Moira." She nodded.

"Now, why don't you tell me how you liked working for QC?"

"I really liked it. I had a very nice salary and benefits, and I had prospects of rising within the department within two years. I was really excited, even if I had to pent my day re-installing toolbars that had been accidently deleted etc., at first. I was surprised when Mr. Queen chose me to take to China to make the presentation of the business plan they would work on." The younger woman said.

"Robert had a talent of seeing the potential in people. If he chose you, you deserved it." Moira said sincerely.

"Thank you." Felicity smiled proudly at that.

The rest of the lunch was spent in easy conversation between the two women. The topics varies from every day life to QC. Felicity genuinely enjoyed lunch with the Queen Matriarch. Even though the older woman was known for being strict and intimidating, she was warm and kind to Felicity and it meant a lot to the younger woman that she got to meet that Moira Queen and not the business woman.

The boys had a very nice and well-deserved lunch after their exhausting meeting. It was nice to be just the two of them, hanging out. They discussed plans for the club, Tommy caught him up with news on their old friends and other one percenters, while Oliver told his friend about Felicity and how she was so important to him.

They dropped Tommy off to a real estate agency after lunch, and the young heir spent most of his afternoon there. He made a few appointments for the next few days to look at houses, too.

After dinner that day, Thea dragged Felicity and Oliver in her brother's room to have him tell the two women what had gone on at the lawyers earlier that day and have Oliver sort through his old cloths, to donate them to the shelter they were going to build or sell them and donate the money.

"Hey, Thea? Are my cars still in the garage?" he asked his sister, as he worked through another pile of clothes.

"Yes. Mum never had the heart to do anything with them. Why?" the brunette replied as she folded some of the clothes for the donation.

"I want to sell them." He shrugged.

"A good idea." She said.

"Thanks. I am going to sell them and donate the money to the Foundation. I will get myself a car, but I don't need or like the cars my 23 year-old-self had and enjoyed."

"You should get a Bentley." Felicity said from her spot next to the To Sell pile.

"Well, they are gorgeous cars." Thea laughed at her brother's reply.

"So, how do you feel about tomorrow?" she asked them.

"Well, I just want it to get it over with. We need to be legally alive again. Too many things need to be done." Felicity replied.

"It could get in handy to be legally dead" Oliver joked, "but I am ready to be a citizen again. It's a formality, so I am not that worried."

"I am glad you are taking it this well. However, I am going to be there with both of you. Mum let me skip school tomorrow." She told them. "And then I want to go to this tea place you went with Tommy. I have heard that it is very good."

"Whatever you want, sis." Oliver smiled gratefully at his sister. It made him feel better that she was going to be there with them, when they came back from the dead, legally speaking of course.

The next morning, the Queen household was bustling with activity, even if it was too early, but they had to be in court at eight o'clock. Felicity had a very light breakfast and liver barely ate. The court maybe just a formality, however their nerves wouldn't settle.

Thea helped Felicity pick a navy-blue office dress with cup sleeves and a pair of nude pumps and then she checked Oliver's wardrobe choice, a dark grey suit. She herself wore dark jeans and a green blouse.

A few minutes before they departed for the court house, Tommy arrived. He was coming with them, for mora support. He also informed them that he was throwing them a welcome home party that night. And yes, attendance was mandatory.

Oliver was stunned when there was no photographer in sight when they arrived at the court house. he looked at his mother in question, but she just smiled at him.

An hour later, Oliver and Felicity were officially citizens of Starling City once again.

"Let's go and celebrate with some tea, shall we?" Thea grinned at the other three.

"That is a great way to celebrate." Walter agreed with a smile.

"Lead the way, Speedy." Oliver said.

"Well, I am leading the way, since I am the one driving." Tommy said, grinning.

They had a fun morning at the tea shop. Thea accompanies them to the bank where they spent quite some time. They set up an account for Verdant and the Foundation, Tommy opened a private account independently from his trust fund and transferred some money there, too. Felicity opened an account, too, as she was going to need one very soon and Oliver followed Tommy's lead, just to be safe.

They went to the real estate agent, to start looking for buildings for the foundation. They even visited a few that afternoon. They decided they liked the office building they had visited and an old single-story building, that were in fairly good state. They wouldn't require much work to get them ready. The agent seemed truly relieved to sell them. Apparently, they were in the market for a long time. They made another appointment to sign the contracts in two days, and a few others to look at some more buildings.

The boys dropped the ladies off at the manor, before heading back to the city for their meeting with Walter, about the old Queen factory. After talking to him about their plans for the factory, Walter gave them a very good price for it. The company had no use for it and wanted to get rid of it, too.

They had a deal.

When tommy and Oliver returned to the Manor, the ladies were getting ready for the party. Thea had begged a lot to be allowed to attend and Moira relented, trusting Felicity to keep her daughter in line. The younger woman had picked a black dress, while Felicity was going to wear a red and gold sequin dress.

Tommy had left first to take care of some last-minute details. Diggle was driving the Queens to the club and Oliver was already thinking how he was going to ditch him for a few minutes at some point at the party to pay a visit to Adam hunt and plant a very special bug at his office.

When they arrived at the club, Tommy signaled the DJ to change the song. Freddy Mercury's voice filled the space, as he sang: We Are the Champions. When the applause died down, they made their way to the bar. They had just made their orders, when Oliver spotted someone, and a feeling of unease settled on his stomach.

Laurel was there.


	6. Chapter 6

_When they arrived at the club, Tommy signaled the DJ to change the song. Freddy Mercury's voice filled the space, as he sang:_ _We Are the Champions_ _. When the applause died down, they made their way to the bar. They had just made their orders, when Oliver spotted someone, and a feeling of unease settled on his stomach._

 _Laurel was there._

"Laurel is here." Oliver said simply to his companions.

"Well, good time as any to talk to her, right?" Thea asked, though from her body language it was clear that she didn't like the fact that the older woman was there.

"I smell trouble." Felicity said, shaking her head.

"I'm sure she won't make a scene. She is a civilized and educated woman." Tommy said, though he did not sound so sure.

"I wouldn't hold my breath." Thea said.

Felicity's posture stiffened, as she watched the brunette looking around the club, searching for someone. She had faced guns and knives, but she dreaded the confrontation with Laurel, because she knew it was going to hurt Oliver. And she hated it.

Laurel's eyes finally landed on them, and more specifically, on Oliver.

"Here she comes" Felicity sighed, as she saw her coming towards them with a hard look on her face. 'Oh, goodie' she thought sarcastically.

"Hello, Laurel. How are you?" Oliver said politely.

"Ollie Queen" she said, her voice dripping poison, making Oliver shiver at his old nickname. "Ever the charmer." She cocked her head. "You know, I had hoped that you'd rot in hell for longer than two years."

"Lovely to see you, too." Oliver clenched his jaw and gave her a fake smile.

"I'm sure." She returned an equally fake smile. "You should know, Ollie, that this time I will not get you back, however much you beg. You went too far this time."

"Why would he want you back?" Thea asked, raising an eyebrow. She really did not like her, and more so now.

"Because he loves me and always comes back to me. He begs and begs until I forgive him and take him back." She replied. "It was always Olli and Laurel"

"Have it crossed your mind that maybe he doesn't want you back?" Felicity couldn't help but say.

"Is she your flavor of the week? How cute, you think you're special. You aren't." she said in a tone that clearly stated how low she thought of Felicity.

"Laurel!" Tommy exclaims the same time Thea says: "Bitch!"

"That is enough!" Oliver says angrily. "Laurel, you might have known me five years I ago, but you do not know me now. You have no idea what happened on that island, but it changed me. Ollie died the moment I stepped foot there. You and I shouldn't have ever got together. We were toxic. And rest assured that I will never make the same mistake again. I am very sorry for everything I have ever done to you and for the grief I have caused you. However, that gives you absolutely no right to treat Felicity like that and I will not stand for it!"

"I think it is time for you to go, Laurel." Tommy said, disappointment evident in his face.

"I didn't plan on staying and celebrating this asshole." She turned and left, and Felicity relaxed instantly.

"She is wrong, you that, right?" Felicity asked. "You are not an asshole, not any more, and I know that you will never cheat on me or anything like that. I know you love me, and you know that I love you too. And that is all that matters." She said looking in to his eyes.

"I know." He said.

"Good. Now, we will forget all about what just happened, and we will enjoy our night." She said determinedly.

"Amen, sister." Thea said from Oliver's other side.

The next few hours were spent mingling around the club, dancing and very modestly drinking.

A few minutes after eleven o'clock, Felicity 'accidently' spilled her red wine on her dress, so she had to change. "Thank god you brought a second one. Go change and we will send it for dry cleaning in the morning." Thea said when she saw.

"Thank god for small favors." The blond grinned sheepishly. She hated lying to Thea but for now, it was necessary. "Oliver, I need your help to change. I can't do the fastenings behind my back."

"Of course. Thea can you tell Mr. Diggle where we are going?" her brother asked.

"Sure. If you are not back in forty-five minutes, I will come looking." The younger woman grinned and went to find Digg.

The couple went to the car making sure to be seen by both people and the security cameras, they picked up the bag and made their way to the storage room of the club. Oliver put on his suit and snuck in to Adam Hunt's office, where he planted a very special bug. Meanwhile, Felicity switched in to a black lace dress with ¾ sleeves that reached a couple inches above her knees. Oliver changed clothes, too, and after making sure that everything was in order, they had a mini make out session, before rejoining the party.

The rest of the night was fairly enjoyable, for people that did not like crowds all that much. Felicity made sure that a lot of pictures were taken throughout the entire night.

Then, they returned to the Manor, it only took a few minutes for Felicity to return all the money Hunt had stolen, plus make some generous donations. She also sent enough evidence to the SCPD to arrest him and put him in Iron Heights for a good two decades.

The next day, being a Saturday, had a late rising. After a leisure breakfast, Oliver left to take care of his old cars' selling, with Digg in tow. Felicity spent the morning with Thea. They went through the brunette's wardrobe to sell and donate what she didn't need or want and then Felicity helped her with some homework.

That night was another movie night. Tommy joined them with a huge grin. He told them that he had bought an apartment building in a good neighborhood that already had tenants, and he was going to move to the penthouse. And he also sold all of his cars except for the one he was using. And he was really excited about it all.

"The money from the rents will go to my new account and all the legal stuff will be taken care of next week." He informed them. "And I will need help moving next weekend." He grinned.

The next week went by a blur. A good deal of time was spent looking for buildings and meeting with the crews to renovate the old steel factory and the Foundation building. They chose two crews that employed people from the Glades. The renovations were going to start as soon as possible. They would meet three days later for the designs and then they would start working the coming Monday.

The group had also signed off the last of the paperwork for the Foundation that week, too, and the girls had started talking about the building's interior design before the ink had dried. That Friday, Felicity had gone to the lawyers with the boys to sign her contract with them.

After that, they dropped her off at the Manor for some boy time. Felicity was mentally cataloguing the searches she was going to run for equipment, on her way to her room, when she heard sniffling coming from the library. She quietly entered the room, only to find Thea crying.

"What's wrong, Thea?" she rushed to her side.

"Is it so wrong of me to want to change? I don't want to be a brainless party girl, anymore. I want to do something with my life. You and Ollie coming back gave the push I needed, you know?" she turned to Felicity, "I've been catching up with my homework, I try to do my best at school. I don't want to get drunk and high anymore. I am sick of that life. I want to be a better person. I've been turning down invitations from my friends since you got back, for parties. And I feel better with myself for it. But apparently, they can't get into many clubs without me, because of my name. and today they spent a good thirty minutes accusing me and telling me that if I don't get my head out of my ass, they were not going to be my friends any more. And the thing is, I pulled my head out of my ass the moment I met you at the hospital. And I don't want to return to my old life. I don't want to have fake friends, because I realize now that they were never true friends. And I told them to go screw themselves, and it felt so good. And I m not upset that I lost them. I am upset that I let myself be 'friends' with such fake people. And because I was such an idiot for years." Thea said whipping her tears.

"Well, you didn't have an easy life. You lost your dad and your brother. And it hurt you, a lot. And because of that you made some poor choices. But you made the choice to change, to be better. I think that's what matters. As for your friends, I agree they don't sound all that nice and I can totally put them in the no-fly list if you want." Felicity grinned, making Thea chuckle a little at that comment. "But you really shouldn't have fake people around you. you deserve better, much better."

"Thank you, Felicity" Thea leaned in and pulled the older woman in a hug. "I am so glad I have you."

"Me too." She squeezed her a little more for reassurance.

"Oh, how did it go?" Thea asked pulling back.

"I signed my contract for the club and I will start my research for the equipment that I am going to need. And for the Foundation, obviously." Felicity replied.

"Cool. Do you need any help? Or company?"

"Of course. I can even show you some things so that you'll know the basics for the security systems."

They spent the rest of the day, until dinner time, in Felicity's room in front of her computer. The even took some notes. For the time being she didn't order anything, and she wouldn't until the designs were finalized, but she had a good idea of what she was going to need.

Oliver and Tommy returned for dinner. They had decided to announce their plans now that the paperwork had been completed. So, just to be a little dramatic, the four had dressed up for dinner, in business attire.

"What's the occasion?" Moira asked when she saw them.

"Well, we actually have a couple announcements." Oliver said.

"Good things, I hope." Walter said serving wine to his wife.

"They are good things, we just hope that you won't be mad at us for not telling anything sooner." Tommy said.

"When Felicity and I came back, we wanted to help the city. Help the underprivileged. We told Tommy and he wanted in."

"And Speedy wouldn't even hear of not helping, too" Tommy added.

"We founded a Foundation, it's called 'Helping Hands'. And beyond that, Tommy and I decided to open a club at dad's old factory to create jobs for the younger people." Oliver concluded.

"That is very noble of you. I am proud that you want to improve our city and help its people. If you need any help or advise, I am more than happy to help. Congratulations." Moira smiled at her children, because she now had four of them. And she needed to take care of Malcolm, now more than ever. She was not going to let anything happen to her family.

"I will admit that I knew about the club, as I sold them the building, but I am very proud of you for doing this and rest assured that QC will help your foundation in any way that we can. Congratulations." Walter smiled proudly.

"To Helping Hands" Thea raised her glass.

"To Helping Hands." They toasted.

Moira took the girls to brunch the next day. They discussed the Foundation at the beginning. Moira gave them some pointers and the numbers of the companies she uses on her galas. They talked about Thea and Felicity, too. Moira was very happy with the changes in her daughter's lifestyle and she knew that she had Felicity to thank, at least partly.

They had an easy conversation and felicity even told them a few things about her relationship with Oliver, though she was very careful what she said.

They had a very good time and when Moira asked if they could do it once a month, the girls agreed easily.

The next couple if weeks went by in a blur of activity. The renovations had started and were going good, Felicity had started working on the security systems both cyber and electronic. They helped Tommy move to his new house. The news of the Foundation had leaked to the media and they already had some donations. Felicity and Oliver had taken down another three names of the list, donating their money, and now that the city knew about Helping Hands, they had no problem to donate money there, too. They had fixed up the building for the soup kitchen and Felicity and Thea had already ordered the equipment and the furniture they were going to need there. They only needed volunteers and supplies. Thea had drawn their logo, too. It was their four right hands one palm on top of the other, with their arms forming an imaginary circle. The boys would go out once a week to check out the competition, while the girls would have a movie night.

And now it was finally the day that Felicity was going to go to her interview at QC. As per usual, Oliver was awake before her. And used his favorite method of waking her up: kissing every inch of her. and h also liked the morning sex that always followed. And so, he did just that.

"I love waking up like that." She said some time later, fully awake and panting.

"I love waking you up like that, too." He grinned and kissed her head. "And I have something for you" he reached to his night stand and gave her a thin jewellery box.

"Oliver, it's gorgeous!" she gasped when she saw the diamond and sapphire bracelet. "Thank you, I love it." She hugged him tightly.

"You are welcome." He kissed her deeply. "But we should get up. You are heading at QC with Walter this morning."

"Yes, I know. I am going to jump in the shower now."

Twenty minutes later, Felicity was dressed in a navy-blue pencil skirt and a white lace top and was applying her make-up in her own bathroom, when Thea barged in.

"I love the outfit! And I am so excited for you! you are going to charm their socks off!" she bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Thanks, Thea. I am excited to!" Felicity smiled enthusiastically.

"so, I was thinking that you will need something special to sign your contract and then I saw this." Thea said and gave her a leather case.

Inside was a beautiful gold and ivory fountain pen. "Thank you so much, Thea. It's beautiful." She hugged her sister-in-law.

"I'm glad you like it. Now, let me see the bracelet!" she grabbed her hands. "Oh! My brother had good taste. It's gorgeous!"

"I feel like it's mu birthday, with all the gifts." Felicity teased.

"You are a Queen, Felicity, maybe not in the papers yet, but get used to it." Thea winked.

And indeed, just as Thea had said, the board loved her. her interview had gone smoothly and after a five-minute meeting, Walter gave her the contract to sign. She did so, using the fountain pen Thea had given her.

"Welcome to Queen Consolidated, Miss Smoak." Walter said with a big smile.


End file.
